Especially, a device provided outdoors has conventionally been provided with an electromagnetic shield structure to prevent the discharge etc. of an electromagnetic interference wave to neighboring electronic equipment.
The device has attained an acceptable function by connecting the body of a shield case to its cover by a painting process and a waterproofing packing to guarantee durability, airtightness, and watertightness.
FIG. 9 is a sectional view of a packing 83 between a body unit 81 and a cover unit 82, and painted portions 81a and 82a. 
The body unit 81 and the cover unit 82 are a part of the shield case separately accommodating a substrate etc. having an electronic circuit. The body unit 81 and the cover unit 82 are provided respectively with the painted portions 81a and 82a. 
The cover unit 82 is fixed to the body unit 81 below in FIG. 9 using, for example, a bolt not illustrated in FIG. 9. Between the cover unit 82 and the body unit 81, a concave portion 82b for packing is formed on the contact surface of the cover unit 82. The concave portion 82b for packing accommodates an elastic packing 83.
FIG. 10 is a sectional view of a packing 93 and painted portions 91a and 92a between a connector unit 91 and a body unit 92 of the shield case.
The connector unit 91 includes a cylindrical unit 91b accommodating a connector housing etc. not illustrated in FIG. 19 and a flange unit 91c extending from the cylindrical unit 91b. 
The painted portion 91a is formed on the outside surface portion of the connector unit 91. The painted portion 92a is formed on the outside surface portion of the body unit 92 and faces the flange unit 91c of the connector unit 91.
The connector unit 91 is fixed to the body unit 92 with, for example, a bold not illustrated in FIG. 10 in the right direction in FIG. 10. On the contact surface between the flange unit 91c and the body unit 92, a concave portion 91d for packing is arranged. The concave portion 91d for packing accommodates the elastic packing 93.
Proposed as a shield connector directly attached to vehicle equipment is a shield connector having a metal shell provided for a connector housing and a seal ring provided for the connector attachment hole of the casing of an on-board electric equipment.
Also proposed is a waterproof connector provided with an O ring on a male connector and a packing on a female connector.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 06-58560
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-172646